A conventional optical connector 100 is illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 2 (refer to JP 2011-197275 A). The conventional optical connector 100 includes an optical transceiver (FOT: Fiber Optical Transceiver) 101 and a connector housing 110 which houses the optical transceiver 101. The optical transceiver 101 includes an optical element 102 that performs optical transmission with a counterpart ferrule (not illustrated), a case 103 that covers the optical element 102, and a plurality of terminals 104 protruded externally from a terminal projecting surface 103a of the case 103. At a rear end side (a right side of FIG. 1B) of the connector housing 110, a housing chamber 111 that houses the optical transceiver 101 is formed. The housing chamber 111 is formed with one face 111a on which an opening is provided (the lower surface of FIG. 1B) and the faces which can abut three sides of the optical transceiver 101 housed therein. At the front end side (the left side of FIG. 1B) of the connector housing 110, a ferrule guide 112 is formed, into which an end of an optical fiber 120 is inserted.
In the above structure, the optical transceiver 101 is inserted from the one face 111a of the housing chamber 111 inside the connector housing 110 having an opening (the lower surface of FIG. 1B). This allows positioning of the optical transceiver 101 in the connector housing 110 since three sides of the optical transceiver 101 abut the respective faces formed in the housing chamber 111 inside the connector housing 110. As a result, an optical axis of the optical transceiver 101 coincides with an optical axis C1 of the optical fiber 120, and light transmission between the optical fiber 120 and the optical transceiver 101 can be performed smoothly.